Lucy Veronica
18 21 25 30 |nicknames=Luc |alias=Silver |occupation=Student Former Theif/Con Artist Fugitive |DOB=May 1997 |residence=Dallas, Texas |family=Jack Veronica Georgina Veronica Tom Veronica Jessy Veronica Millie Veronica |friends= Currently: *Miles Previously: *John Ross *Mika Ross *Sandy Morris *Dylan Doyle *Zayn Andrews |romances=Miles |rivals=The Milita Miles |allies=Sage Ross |affiliation=The Rebels |skills= *Fighting *Hunting *Fishing |features= *Burn mark down her back *Faint scar under left eye |gender=Female |hair=Brown |eye=Hazel |height=5'8'' |first=Season Three |last=N/A |appearances= |flashbacks=18 |status=Alive |death= |deathcause= |lifespan=Season Three to Present |portrayedby=Emilia Clarke Millie Bobby Brown |theme=I'm A Ruin - Marina and The Diamonds |quote= |legacy= |secrets= *Is a fugitive *Real name is Lucy Veronica |interests= }} , also known as her alias "Silver", is a character introduced in season three of Revolution. A stealthy woman at a young age, Lucy found herself deep in crime and theift as the blackout progressed. With no way out, Lucy was captured by the milita and sent to execution until she escaped and became a fugitive, changing her name and going on the run ever since. Biography Personality Lucy was previously a rather arrogant, cut off and brave survivor of the blackout who seemed to kill whoever she came across that posed a threat. Those who allowed her into their company found themselves robbed of their supplies and Lucy nowhere in sight. She brought destruction anywhere she went and didn't leave anywhere without goods that she hadn't properly paid for. She didn't like going down without a fight and anyone who managed to take her down got an earful of insults and loudmouth backchat, which made for her life being in danger everytime she was in trouble. Despite this, she was very good with her weapon and getting away from confrontation. Lucy appears to hold a very negative view on her relationships with other people, her past making her believe that destruction and disaster is bound to follow her everywhere she goes, which may be why she stays so closed off to people and prefers to travel alone. Appearance Lucy has pale, white skin and long, brown hair which she keeps up in a bun or another type of hairstyle. She stands at 5'8'' ''tall and is seen as a beautiful woman. She has a large burn mark down her back, mostly along her spine. She also has several scars from her years in the blackout. Pre-Blackout Early Life Dallas, Texas Lucy lived in Texas with her family, she was the third born child of the Veronica family after her eldest sister and brother. She also had a younger sister and pet cat who died atleast three years before the blackout. Her family life was average, but not great. She didn't have a very good relationship with her mother, despite she tried her best, she had a better relationship with her dad and loved him more than anyone or anything. She lived a regular life although going into her early teen years she became more rebelious and loudmouthed as opposed to her rather laidback child years. Revolution Before Revolution First Years When the lights went out, Lucy stayed closed to her family before they all started dying one by one. Most of her family were killed by people, including her mother, brother and sister Jess. Atleast three years into the blackout, her last sibling died due to an illness that was untreatable due to being attacked and robbed by the milita shortly before, leaving them with no supplies or medicine to defend themselves with. Discovering The Milita With Lucy only having her father now, they were on their own for atleast three more years before they found a milita outpost, her father quickly being welcomed to become a soldier alongside Lucy. However, Lucy did not agree with the way the milita worked and due to her past with them, she decided it was best to abandon her father late one night and flee the outpost, leaving her father behind and never seeing him again. Life of Crime For the next four/five years, Lucy turned to the life of crime and punishment towards the milita and anyone else who dared cross her. She became ruthless and unwilling to stop. She stole from richer societies and leaders and kept it for herself and the poorer communities she came across, she soon built up a large reputation and target on her back and this gave her alot of hassle from both the milita and other communities who didn't want to be assosicated with her, she became a national name, everyone knowing her name but not necessarily her face. After a few years, Lucy was captured by the milita after being ambushed late at night. Imprisonment Lucy was taken to the main milita base, where she first met Miles, who at the time was leading the milita. She was imprisoned for atleast a month while being tortured and harrassed. Miles (And possibly other members of the milita council) sentenced her to execution. However, she managed to escape in a heated, bloodshed battle between her and several of the milita members. She fled the milita base and decided the best way to survive now was to change her name and drop her life of crime. Aftermath of Imprisonment She became known as Silver and tried to travel around places she'd never been, knowing she may be recognized if she crossed the milita. Due to her growing paranoia, she murdered enemies on sight. She was alone for most of her life after this, until she came across Miles again years later. Season Three Killed Victims *Mika Ross *John Ross *Georgina Veronica *Atleast 100 members of the milita *Numerous amounts of people Relationships Georgina Veronica Lucy didn't have a very stable relationship with her mother. When the blackout started, the family stuck together but this unstableness stayed until the point where it cracked under the family's pressure to survive in the new world. Lucy feels personally responsible for her mother's death after she walked off after a fight, resulting in a marauder killing her while her back's turned. Jack Veronica Lucy loved her father more than anyone in the world. When the blackout started, he is who taught her most of the skills she knows fifteen years later. He taught her how to fire a gun, how to hunt and how to fish. The fact he taught her how to use a gun was greatly disliked by her mother. After the death of all their family members excluding them, Lucy and her father discovered the milita around six years into the blackout. Lucy disliked the way the milita worked as her father began working as one of their soldiers. Late at night, Lucy snuck away from the milita and disappeared, never seeing her father again. She doesn't know what happened to him but she presumes he is long dead as it makes her feel better due to having extreme hatred towards the cause he worked for. This, along with not seeing her father when she was taken prisoner by the milita, heavily suggests that he is deceased. Tom Veronica Tom was Lucy's eldest brother who she appeared very close to. He was killed early into the blackout after he was accidentally shot. Jess Veronica Jess was Lucy's eldest sister. They seemed to fight a lot but still showed love towards eachother. Jess was killed after falling off of a tall building. Millie Veronica Millie was the youngest member of the Veronica family and the sibling that Lucy seemed to care for the most due to her young age. Miles Upon first meeting, Lucy had an extreme hatred for Miles which only grew throughout the years. After he had won over her dad, she left him behind in Miles' milita care. This is when she turned to crime. The next five years was a constant battle between Miles and Lucy, although they never met Miles' leadership was constantly tested by Lucy as she stole and murdered from the milita and it's allies. This lasted for five years until Miles finally got the upper hand and captured her. Miles kept her prisoner inside the milita base and was directly the cause of her torture and her burn mark on her back. When Lucy escaped, she killed many of his men which most likely made Miles angry and want her dead along witht he fact she escaped. Miles probably wanted her hunted down and killed but this was never achieved after Lucy went undercover as Silver. John Mika Sandy Morris Dylan Doyle Zayn Andrews Death Skills and abilities *'Fighting Abilities''': Lucy uses an ice pick to fight off her enemies, pick locks and climb walls. She's skilled at using it and appears to never use anything else. * Trivia Gallery MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS "I'M A RUIN" OFFICIAL VIDEO Lucyveronica.png Category:Criminals